


fueled by fire

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism?, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Neighbors AU, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Sex Toys, Snarky Banter, fighting neighbors, im really bad at tagging stuff, neighbors to lovers, or in this context wet humping, please enjoy, reylo au, the author is depraved, the second half is pure unadultered smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Ben annoys the hell out of Rey when he tries to write passive aggressive notes about where she leaves her stuff. Rey pisses Ben off by being loud and picking a fight whenever she wants.Being neighbors for the last five months has been interesting to say the least. Their little rivalry comes to a crescendo when their hate for each other turns into another kind of passion.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! this prompt came from one of the donors (@amoreusous2) for the Reylo Awards Charity to benefit #BlackLivesMatter! 
> 
> "Ben and Rey are front door neighbors. Ben lives in his apartment with Poe and Rey with Rose, but they are always fighting each other because of little things, which their roommates always said was only sexual tension. then they sleep together and things change..."
> 
> i'm so happy to have been able to offer a little perk for this great cause and even happier that I can now share it with you all!
> 
> this was supposed to be just a one-shot but I thought there wasn't enough smut in part one, so part two will be astronomically more depraved 😈
> 
> i'm on twitter @blessedreylo if you want to follow me, and comments/kudos are always appreciated! enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/FUSbx2S)

It’s a sticky note. A fucking neon green sticky note that has the nicest handwriting on it that has Rey practically blowing steam out of her ears. _Please stop leaving your garbage bag outside your door, the whole neighborhood doesn’t need to smell your meat lover’s pizza all night._

It’s not her fault that the building dumpster is so far away and it only makes sense for her to take it on her way to her car in the morning, who the fuck does he think he is? He’s Ben Solo, that’s who he is. The insufferable asshole neighbor that told her to stop assembling furniture on her first day, even though it was only 8:00pm.

  
  


_“If I recall, quiet hours begin at 10:00pm.” she quipped to him, crossing her arms over her chest._

_“Yes, but there are some people who have to wake up early to go to work.”_

_“Well I’m sorry about the ruckus, Grandpa. Maybe learn to take your hearing aids out at night and you won’t be bothered.” she smirked before swiftly shutting the door, barely able to relish in the completely gobsmacked look on his face._

  
  


Her roommate Rose swears that they’re having some kind of ‘lovers quarrel’ but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Yeah, she noticed him when she was hauling boxes on their first day...how his delicious looking chest filled his tight black shirt so perfectly. Or how his long hair looked so effortlessly soft. Or how he--

His roommate Poe had tried to make quick remedy of the hostility, bringing them over a housewarming bottle of wine with a begrudgingly sullen Ben behind him. From there her, Rose and Poe all became friends, the girls inviting him over for drinks and movies at least once a week. Ben was never explicitly a part of the invitation, so Rey tried not to be hurt when he wouldn’t come, or be elated when he did. But that potential elation would quickly dissolve when they would begin bickering about who is the best James Bond and why the Harry Potter epilogue was so stupid.

  
  


_“Why would they all marry people they’ve known since they’re twelve?” Rey laments as the credits roll._

_“Just because it seems unrealistic for you doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” Ben chides stoically before taking a swig of his beer._

_“Oh, that’s rich coming from you. Let's call up your first girlfriend from elementary school, I'm sure she would marry you in a heartbeat!” she coos sarcastically. He shoots her a death glare and Poe and Rose quickly diffuse the situation by shuffling to put the remnants of their pizza and beer away while Poe practically shoves Ben out the door back to their apartment._

  
  


It’s been a constant back and forth for about five months, Rey doing something to piss off Ben or Ben doing something to annoy Rey. She can’t deny that a little part of her loves it, loves it when he gives her attention even when his nostrils are flaring or his eyes are boring into her soul. The way his wide sculpted shoulders rise and fall steadily when he’s huffing at her, the way his plump pink lips purse when she says something snarky. What she wouldn’t give to feel those lips on her--

A loud pounding on the door takes her out of her perverted thoughts, practically making her jump off the couch. She rushes to smooth out her flowy high waisted shorts and tank, absentmindedly opening the door to reveal a wide-eyed flustered Ben Solo. Rey lets out a groan and an eyeroll, ready for whatever verbal spar they’re about to get into.

“Ok, what did I do this time? Did I not center my doormat to the right angle and therefore ruin the feng shui of the entire state of California or--”

“Rey.” he states, his voice deep and commanding. It shuts her up right away, only just now realizing that he has a cardboard box in his obnoxiously large hands. “This package was on my doorstep and I thought it was my Amazon order...I didn’t even check the label on it until after I opened it and realized it _wasn’t_ mine…” he stutters, shoving the box into her hands. She looks down and she swears all the color disappears from her face. She thought she had figured out a solution to her strange pining for her rude and attractive neighbor, a solution that happens to be in the shape of a long and large silicone vibrator. A solution that absolutely should _NOT_ have landed in the hands of the very problem she was trying to solve.

“I, uh...oh my God…” she stammers out, slapping her hand to her forehead. She manages to find the strength to look up and meet his eyes, eyes that have gone strangely darker than she’s used to seeing (not that she spends time debating herself on what color his eyes actually are). 

“Rey…”

“Thanks, bye!” she coughs out, slamming the door in his face with a fresh wave of mortification. Rey presses her back against the door and throws the offending box as if it personally burned her hands, briefly hearing the sound of a sigh on the other side before footsteps start to trail farther away. 

+

She doesn’t see Ben for almost two weeks and she can’t discern whether that’s an accident or not. Rose claims to have seen him at the mailbox a few days ago, but he didn’t say more than a quick greeting to her before darting off. He’s probably disgusted finding out that she uses toys to get off, Rey thinks to herself. She can’t deny it’s been a long time she’s been on a date, an even longer time that she’s been on a second date. Men just don’t seem to give her the kind of emotional intelligence and passion that she needs, they always just want to ask her what her favorite sport is and if she’ll suck their dick. It’s exhausting and it’s why she’s had to resort to inanimate objects when her thoughts start to drift to a very specific dick attached to a very specifically irritating yet alluring person next door. 

Normally Rey knocks out like a light at exactly 11:00pm, so deeply that not even an earthquake can wake her up (and she’s definitely slept through at least three). But tonight she’s just tossing and turning, unable to get the thoughts of Ben out of her head. She’s been laying in bed staring up at the ceiling for hours when she hears something soft and unfamiliar, the sounds of ragged breathing and the slapping of skin on skin. _Fuck_ , she’s just now realizes that she shares this wall with Poe and Ben’s apartment, so one of them is probably having mind-blowing sex right now. There’s a new sound now, and she can hear the unmistakable deep groan from the other side of the wall. She’d know that voice anywhere...it’s _Ben_. He probably has a beautiful girl over right now and giving her the best sex of her life while she just lays frustrated and _not_ fucked on the other side. Whoever she is she’s surprisingly quiet, probably completely stunned by the total dicking down she’s getting right now.

Rey has half a mind to put her new vibrator to good use and drown out the noise. Her body is suddenly on fire and she fails to stop herself from settling her hand in between her thighs. There’s no teasing or finesse about this, swirling her wet clit fast and rhythmically to try to come with him at the same time. It’s insane just how fast she comes, letting out a breathy sigh only moments after he grunts and curses out what she assumes is his own orgasm. It’s satisfying but not satisfying enough, her body suddenly craving a touch she’s never had before. _Ben’s touch_. She doesn’t think about it for long, her body sated and her eyelids heavy quickly putting her into a dreamless sleep.

+

She has the unfortunate pleasure of running into him the next morning when she goes out to check the mail. He looks like he’s just come back from a morning jog, _that bastard and his perfect workout routine_ , taking a long swig of his water bottle as she tries to jumble her key through the lock.

“You look tired, Niima.” he muses matter of factly. She scoffs and looks at him incredulously, trying to ignore the way his black tank top hugs his sweaty figure perfectly.

“Ah, just what every woman wants to hear. You’re a real charmer, Solo.” she spits out without thinking. She sees his face fall slightly, as if he’s just realized what he’s done. But she’s feeling extra feisty today, so she intends to get one more jab in. “I probably would’ve been more well rested if the the person I was sharing a wall with wasn’t having such loud sex last night.” 

If it was possible for Ben Solo’s jaw to literally detach from his person and drop to the floor, it would have in that exact moment. His eyes are impossibly wide as she can literally see the cogs turning in his brain trying to formulate an answer. “I…wasn’t having...sex last night.”

“Save it, Solo. I heard it all. Although whoever you were with was pretty quiet. Gonna have to make sure to get some feedback from--”

“ _Rey_.” he barks sternly, shutting his eyes to get her to stop talking. Her heart jumps at the commanding tone, a small shiver making its way down her spine. “There was no one else.”

“But how--” And then it clicks. It _really_ clicks. It clicks so hard that Rey would very much appreciate the entire Earth swallowing her whole right now. “...oh my God. You--”

“Yeah.” he supplies quickly, looking down right as she gets a peek of the blush that has started to form on his cheeks. “I’m just gonna go--”

“Yeah, me too--”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

And with that, they both disappear into their respective homes, a strained embarrassment plaguing them both as they lean their backs against their doors.

+

The complex is having their annual End of Summer pool party/barbeque and it's shaping up to be a fun day soaking in the sun. Rey’s been looking forward to showing off her pretty red bikini, not to anyone in particular _of course_. She’s chatting it up with Mrs. Mothma from apartment 37 when she notices Ben talking with Rose and Poe a few feet away. Her cheeks heat up at the way he seems to be looking at her, his eyes immediately darting away when they make contact with hers. She politely excuses herself to go and join the trio, making sure to put extra emphasis on the sway of her hips when she walks towards them. Her fingers itch to run themselves through the wet locks of hair that frame his face, desperate to lick the rivulets of water dripping down his toned torso. 

“Rey! You just missed it, Ben beat Poe in a race in the pool.” Rose smirks, taking a sip from her red plastic cup. 

She shrugs, faking indifference to the whole thing in an attempt to look unbothered by how absolutely delicious he looks. “Eh, you’ve seen one swimmer you’ve seen ‘em all. I doubt it was anything Olympic worthy.”

Ben scoffs with a smirk, taking one step closer to her. “You seem a little _dry_ , Niima. Let’s see what we can do to change that.” he mutters quietly and deeply, taking an extra step until they’re all but an inch apart from each other. She has absolutely no time to discern his words before his massive hands take her hips, lift her off the ground and subsequently throw her into the pool.

Her brain continues to lack comprehension as she sputters mouthfuls of chlorinated water, eventually coming up to the surface as her limbs flail menacingly. All she can hear is the faint sound of Rose yelling “She can’t swim, you dick!” before another body dives into the pool, familiarly large hands taking her waist and hoisting her above the water's surface. It takes her a few moments to realize that she’s being held ridiculously tight by Ben’s strong arms, they’re heaving chests pressed together as she comes back to reality. He eventually swims her over to sit at the edge of the pool, her mind muting the visibly distressed words she can see coming out of his mouth. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Rey manages to croak out before kicking a splash of water to his face and climbing to stand. She grabs her towel, phone and keys and storms out of the gate of the pool, ignoring the eyes of her neighbors and the apologizing pleas for Ben. Her apartment isn’t that far away from the pool area, so she runs the towel over her body and hair as she strides down the courtyard. She just barely manages to get her key through the lock when she hears the strained pants and yells behind.

“Rey! Please, wait! I didn’t mean to--”

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t mean to do a lot of things!” she bites back, shoving her door open and pacing inside. She doesn’t know why she leaves it open behind her for him to follow in but he does and then closes it behind him, seemingly extending this argument. “Like leaving condescending notes about where we leave things, or the way you roll your eyes at every little thing I say. I swear, I don’t know what I did to make you hate me so much--”

“I don’t hate you, Rey. You’re just so…” he growls at himself for a moment, Rey taken aback at the primal instinct it ignites in her. “You’re just so...you!” 

She balks at him. “Well I’m gonna need you to start using those big vocabulary words you love throwing at me to explain what the hell that means, because I think--”

She doesn’t get to tell him what she thinks, because she’s successfully silenced when Ben Solo kisses her. Like _really_ kisses her. Like _forgets all current train of thought_ kisses her. Her body does what her brain fails to do and kisses him back, her arms wrapping around his neck to tug him closer. It’s over almost as quickly as it happens, Ben tearing himself away to pace around the room nervously as he mutters to himself.

“Fuck...I’m so sorry, Rey. I’ve been doing this all wrong…”

Okay, now she’s even more confused. Does he regret kissing her? “Doing _what_ wrong, Ben?”

“I just…” he sighs, running his hands through his half-dry hair. “I have a hard time getting close to people. I always end up putting my foot in my mouth and coming off as a huge asshole. But then I met you, and you were so beautiful and perfect and it got astronomically worse. And because my dumb ass can’t talk to you I end up kissing you! I’m so sorry--”

“Ben, I--”

He sighs again. “I like you, Rey. I really like you. And I totally get it if you hate me and never want to speak to me again--”

“Ben.” she states softly, pressing her hand to his naked chest. “Yes, you are kind of a dumbass. And an asshole. And we clearly have a lot of things to talk about…” she pauses for a moment to gently swipe her thumb across his bottom lip “...but why don’t we do something else with these lips in the meantime?” 

His eyes grow wide with lust and understanding, a large hand coming up to cup the back of her head and push her into a searing kiss. It’s heavenly the way his lips suck and nibble on hers, like it’s trying to memorize the flavor. The hand that was on his chest snakes up to wrap around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and closer until the space between them is nonexistent. She eventually pushes Ben onto the couch, climbing to straddle lap as her lips continue to attack his.

“ _Fuck_...Rey....you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this...wanted _you_ …” he murmurs, kneading one of her breast through her flimsy bikini top. 

“Me too…” she breathes, grinding down on his crotch. He gasps against her lips, bringing both hands to her ass to assist in her endeavor. Her lips move down his neck until she’s sucking a bruise into one of his protruding neck veins, her breath hitching when he grinds her clit perfectly along his hard cock. It’s unsurprising how they're already both so close to coming, the couch practically vibrating with how fast they’re moving against each other. 

“Yes... _yes_...don’t stop, Ben… _please_ ….” Rey whispers. She squeaks at the way Ben’s massive hands tighten around her ass, a silent but clear response that he will not stop. That nothing in the world could make him stop from chasing this high with her. 

“ _Rey_ …” Ben groans out as he comes, Rey whining out a series of expletives only a few seconds later as she joins him. Wanting to make this moment last as long as possible, he grabs her face and brings her up back to kiss him messily. They’re both desperately trying to quell their heavy breathing through their noses as they continue to kiss each other, the exploration of their hands a lot slower and more methodical. She squeaks when he picks her up by her thighs, Rey instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. It feels like he’s about to take them to her bedroom when the front door bursts open.

“Oh shit! Dammit, I told you they’d be here!" Rose laughs to Poe. "You owe me a beer.” Ben and Rey clamor to disentangle themselves from each other but it’s futile, their respective roommates both catching them in their tryst.

“Damn, I really thought they’d be at our place instead.” Poe sighs, shaking his head. Wait, what the fuck? They knew this would happen? Ben and Rey must both have visible looks of confusion, because all Poe and Rose can do is laugh as they lean their elbows on the kitchen counter and watch them with twin smirks on their faces. 

“What? You didn’t think your petty bullshit with each other wouldn’t eventually turn into hot passionate sex?” Rose smirks.

“Rose, you read _way_ too much fanfiction.” Rey groans.

“Maybe so, but fanfiction never lies. And this…” she pauses to wave her finger between them “...is exactly what fanfiction said would happen.”

The entire group can’t help but laugh, Ben wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist and pulling her into his side. She can’t deny how warm and comforting it feels, looking up at him with a playful shrug. 

“Okay, Romeo, we gotta get out of here. Let the girls gossip about you like we know they’re about to.” Poe chuckles, earning a slap in the shoulder from Rose. Ben slowly turns to Rey and takes her shoulders in his hands.

“I’ll see you later?” he asks with a hopeful lopsided smile. The sweetness in his voice and eyes squeezes at her heart, and all she can do is nod with a shy smile. He doesn’t take his eyes off her as he walks backwards towards the door, momentarily bumping into the counter and stumbling with his footing. Rey can’t help but giggle at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she bites her lip, finding him utterly adorable. His cheeks go pink as he situates himself, offering her one last nod as Poe eventually drags him out the door. As soon as their lock clicks closed, Rose lets out an excited squeal, bouncing over to Rey and demanding every single explicit detail. 

“Rose…” she chides playfully. “A lady never kisses and tells.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy the pure unadultered smut ;)

For obvious reasons, things begin to change with Rey and Ben’s dynamic. What usually would be screaming matches by the mailbox and annoyed scoffs on movie night have now turned into makeout sessions on the couch and forehead kisses in the kitchen. They haven’t really put a name or title on whatever _this_ is, just enjoying this new found sense of peace between them. She begins to learn just how similar she and Ben really are, making it all that more annoying that they’ve been sworn enemies this entire time.

He’d been nothing but an asshole to her the entire time that they’ve known each other, but now that she’s been trying to hint that she wants him to fuck her into next Thursday _all of the sudden_ he turns into the perfect gentleman. She’s grown impatient with him, so instead of doing the right thing and just saying it to him honestly she decides to have a little fun in true Rey style.

On a late Friday night when she knows Rose is out for the weekend seeing family she puts her plan into action. She waits on her bed for noise on the other side of her and Ben’s shared wall, patient for when she can start. It's a quarter past nine in the evening and she hears a thump and then muffled groan, probably Ben running into something with his giant behemoth body. She giggles to herself and enacts phase one of her plan, taking the vibrator that’s been next to her and flicking it on. She presses it gently to her clit, the soft buzz fills her otherwise silent room; Rey makes sure to put it on a medium setting so he can hear the noise but not have her come too fast. It takes less than fifteen seconds for a text to pop up on her phone. 

**Ben: Rey?**

**Rey: Yes baby?**

**Ben: What do you think you’re doing?**

**Rey: Wouldn’t you like to know ;)**

**Why don’t you come over and see for yourself**

**The front doors unlocked**

It’s comical how fast she hears the sound of stomping feet from his side of the wall, the sound of her front door opening, closing and then locking before the heavy footsteps make their way to her bedroom door. It slowly creaks open to reveal a disheveled Ben Solo, dressed only in a plain white t-shirt and black boxer briefs. His eyes are as wide dinner plates when he sees her completely naked, leaning over a mountain of pillows with a large silicone vibrator in between her parted legs. His breath is shallow as if he’s run a marathon, and all she can do is smirk at him as she puts a little bit more pressure on her clit.

“Wow, didn’t even bother to put pants on.” she muses, eyeing his current state of dress.

He smirks back with a raised brow. “No point if I’m bound to take them off.”

Her stomach flips, Rey preening at the fact that her plan is working. But she doesn’t want to make it that easy for him. Not when he’s been so _bad_. “Bold of you to assume that you will.”

He scoffs at her, putting his hands flat on the edge of her bed. His eyes never leave hers, even if she can tell that he’s desperate to trail them down. “You’re right, sweetheart. I’ll just be patient, because you'll be begging me to fuck you in no time.”

She wants to press her thighs together but she can’t with the vibrator in between her, but she takes her lower lip between her teeth to stifle her moan. “We’ll see.” 

He gives her that insufferable smirk again before laying down on the bed on his stomach in between her legs, watching her continue to pleasure herself. When he reaches over she thinks he’s going to shut it off and toss it to the side, but he surprises her and instead turns it to the lowest setting. She’s confused and a little frustrated knowing that this setting would take years to get her off. He seems unperturbed with that notion, gently bringing two fingers up to stroke the glistening outer lips of her cunt. 

“What were you thinking about when you started using this?” he teases softly, his eyes following the slow journey of his fingers as he traces her. She moans in frustration but he shakes his head, silently urging her to tell him.

“You.” she mutters. “Fucking me with your big cock.”

“Ah…” he smiles, moving his fingers into her folds and causing her to involuntarily buck her hips. The low setting is still keeping her on edge, but she can’t get off until he does something more. “And do you think you deserve to be fucked with my big cock after the way you’ve teased me?”

“Yes…because you’ve teased me. I’ve been wanting you to fuck me. This entire time--” she says breathlessly, gasping when a single finger pushes into her entrance without warning. It feels better than hers for obvious reasons, but she clearly needs more. He slowly begins to drag his finger in and out of her before adding a second, her hips trying to go in tandem with his rhythm. Her hand holding the vibrator begins to shake, Ben tutting at her to keep it level by adjusting it to press at the hood of her clit. She hums in arousal, watching Ben’s long thick fingers disappearing in and out of her like she’s dreamt of for so long. 

“Poor baby.” he coos quietly. “So pretty, but so _desperate_. What will I do with you?” She gasps when his fingers crook up, reaching an untouched place inside her.

“Ben... _please_ …” she pants, tilting her head back on her mountain of pillows. She shuts her eyes and relishes in the feeling of his fingers massaging her inner walls. While she isn’t looking, he reaches up and cranks the vibration setting up three times, causing her to scream and come almost instantly as she rides out his fingers. The vibrator falls out of her hands when she slumps into the pillows thoroughly exhausted from the mindblowing orgasm, Rey unable to see the devilish smirk on his face. 

“Is that what you wanted, baby?” he coos, nipping at the soft skin of her thighs. She moans lazily, shaking her head.

“ _More_ , Ben. I need you... _please_.”

The son of a bitch chuckles at her as he continues to kiss up her thighs. “I’m not gonna lie, Rey. I thought you’d last a lot longer than that. Didn’t know you’d be begging me so soon.”

“ _Ben_ …” she groans, already too pent up to be embarrassed. “Don’t be an asshole and just fuck me already.”

“I think you like it when I’m a bit of an asshole, don’t you?” She whines in protest, literally unable to speak from how turned on she is. “ _Fine_...my baby is getting antsy. Let me just clean you up a bit first.” And without preamble he licks up and down her cunt, swirling and flicking his tongue to catch every ounce of her first release. She squirms from the oversensitivity of her clit, grabs a handful of his hair and bucks her hips into his face. He chuckles against her cunt and continues to lap lazily along her folds, occasionally dipping his tongue in her entrance.

“Fuck... _Ben_...please…” she whimpers, already too keyed up with the potential for another orgasm. She wants the next time she comes to be with him inside her, and he seems to sense that so he lifts his head up from between her legs. She tries not to come instantly from the vision of his chin and lips drenched in her arousal, a devilish smirk across those annoyingly plump lips. 

He stands up from the bed to shuck off his t-shirt and boxers, his hard cock springing free to slap against his stomach. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t wear pants, baby?” She hums in approval as he begins to crawl above her, devouring her lips in a messy kiss. She can feel him grinding his cock up and down before taking it in his hand and pressing the tip in. And, _oh_ , this is what she’s been waiting for. Ever since she met him with that stupid smug look on his face she knew that he would fill her up perfectly.

“Fuck...you feel _so good_... _so perfect_ for me…” he groans as he continues to push himself in all the way. He bends forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking it without abandon as she involuntarily bucks her hips into his. Her mind is foggy with the feeling of him everywhere, and when he’s pressed fully to the hilt he wastes no time dragging himself out and pushing back in quickly. He keeps a pretty consistent pace with her, but she wants...no, _needs_ more. She tells him that much and pretty soon he’s flipping her over on her stomach and pushing himself back in one thrust. They both groan out in pleasure, Rey’s cunt feeling all the more tight from this angle. His body drapes over her as he pistons at a brutal pace, leaving wet messy kisses and dirty words along her shoulder blades, neck and spine.

“You’re mine, Rey. And I’m yours. Don’t you forget that.” he grits out between his teeth.

“Yes, Ben. _Yes_.” is all she can muster out before burying her face in one of the pillows. It doesn’t take much longer before her cunt squeezes him as she comes, both of them moaning out each other’s names as they ride out their highs. It feels like the longest orgasm of her life before Ben slumps on top of her boneless and sated. He trails lazy kisses up her spine and neck before pulling out and turning her to face him. The pause to look at each other for a moment before bursting out in quiet giggles, like they both can’t believe they’d just done that. He presses a kiss to her forehead, nose and then her lips, drawing her closer as he hand traces soft patterns at the small of her back. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” he whispers with a lopsided smile.

“I think I have some idea.” she muses with a smirk. “Maybe if you hadn’t been such an asshole…”

“I think it’s clear that you _like_ it when I’m an asshole.” he points out, raising his eyebrow. She giggles and gives him a lazy shove, Ben coming up to pin her to his chest and leave ticklish kisses behind her ear and in the crook of her neck. She begins to laugh breathlessly as she squirms in his grasp before she’s pinned to the mattress with him cowering over her. “Rey…” he begins, his eyes softening as he looks down at her. “I know we haven’t really put any labels on us or anything...but I’d really like it if you were my girlfriend.”

Her eyes crinkle up as she smiles, pushing the hair that’s fallen around his face so she can get a better look at the beautiful man above her. “I’d really like that too.”

He lets out a relieved sigh, lowering himself to place a searing kiss against her smiling lips. “Well, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to fuck my girlfriend as many times as she’d like for the rest of the night.”

“I think that can be arranged.” she smirks, flipping him over until she’s sitting on his stomach. He looks up at her with awestruck surprise, Rey giggling as she begins to grind herself on him like she has all the time in the world. And to the two of them, that’s exactly what it feels like.


End file.
